The Meaning of a Name
by WithPaperAndPen
Summary: A collection of one-shots, each based off of or inspired by the meaning of a different character's name. There will be humor, romance and drama included, with various pairings and friendships. Chapter One: Beloved
1. Amy

**Hello, my fellow readers and writers! I don't know if you remember me or not, but I wrote a little Sinead-centric one-shot called****_ Nothing Left to Lose _****a while back... Yeah, okay, anyway, my friend Illuminating Flames asked me if I would sometime write another 39 Clues story, and I thought, well, why not? So I wrote down this little idea that's been floating around in my head for quite a while, actually, and now, here I am!**

**My sincere apologies if this sucks; I'm terribly out of practice in writing for this fandom! :/ Also, this is set between the two 39C series, hence Evan and Amy's relationship... :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or the poem, which is 'Come, My Beloved, Hear From Me' by Robert Frost. Love that guy...**

* * *

**_Amy: Old English, beloved._**

* * *

"Daniel Cahill, give it back to me now!" Amy shouted, chasing her brother through the Attleboro mansion. Dan eluded her capture and slid into a hall closet, locking the door and turning on the light. Scanning the paper in his hand, he grinned evilly, then slid out of the closet once again.

"Oh, Amy! Listen to what Evan wrote you!" Dan sing-songed, enjoying the angry look on his older sister's face. Amy charged him, but Dan avoided her, running down the long hall while reading the ridiculously sappy poem that was in the letter.

"_Come, my beloved, hear from me_

_Tales of the woods or open sea._

_Let our aspiring fancy rise_

_A wren's flight higher toward the skies;_

_Or far from cities, brown and bare,_

_Play at the least in open air._

_In all the tales men hear us tell_

_Still let the unfathomed ocean swell,_

_Or shallower forest sound abroad_

_Below the lonely stars of God;_

_In all, let something still be done,_

_Still in a corner shine the sun,_

_Slim-ankled maids be fleet of foot,_

_Nor man disown the rural flute._

_Still let the hero from the start_

_In honest sweat and beats of heart_

_Push on along the untrodden road_

_For some inviolate abode._

_Still, O beloved, let me hear_

_The great bell beating far and near-_

_The odd, unknown, enchanted gong_

_That on the road hales men along,_

_That from the mountain calls afar,_

_That lures a vessel from a star,_

_And with a still, aerial sound_

_Makes all the earth enchanted ground._

_Love, and the love of life and act_

_Dance, live and sing through all our furrowed tract;_

_Till the great God enamored gives_

_To him who reads, to him who lives,_

_That rare and fair romantic strain_

_That whoso hears must hear again._"

Dan stopped and gagged, hardly noticing that Amy had caught up to him. "That has got to be the worst letter ever!" With that, he handed the letter to his embarrassed and shocked older sister, scampering off to his room before she came to her senses. Amy read the poem for herself then smiled as she read the postscripts.

_P.S. Don't forget about our 'name-meanings' project. I can't wait to see what you've found for me._

_P.P.S. I don't know if you know, Ames, but your name means 'beloved'._


	2. Dan

**_Daniel: Old English, Judged_**

* * *

Dan Cahill did not enjoy schoolwork in the slightest. He sat on his bed staring blankly at his math textbook. _You would think, _he mentally grumbled, _that after the clue hunt, school would be just a _little _easier. _However, no such luck, and an hour later, Dan was furiously erasing a hole in his paper after his fifth failing attempt at mastering algebra.

"Hey, Dan," Sinead said, passing by his open door. Doubling back, she took a peek inside his room, taking in the books on his bed and the furrows in his brow. "You need some help?" Dan studied her dubiously. It had taken him a while to get used to having someone else around besides Amy (who was always busy with her boyfriend or her books), and he still wasn't sure how he felt about the Ekat who, months before, had been one of his enemies.

"Um, no, I'm good." Dan said. Sinead quirked an eyebrow, nodding at the hole in the paper and the papers everywhere. Dan sighed. "Fine, you can come in if you want to." Sinead entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, spinning the math book around to face her.

"Algebra 1, huh?" Dan rolled his eyes. To the brilliant teen, Algebra 1 was probably about as hard as adding 2 and 2. "You seem to be having a little trouble."

"I'm fine." Dan said stubbornly. Sinead stared at Dan for a moment.

"Dan, I get you probably think I don't like you." _Um, duh! _Dan wanted to say. "But I'm fine with you. You're a good kid and you've been pretty cool about me living with you and Amy. I'm not going to judge you. I'm just offering to help with your math." Dan studied her face. Her eyes held sincerity. He sighed, leaned back and tossed a notebook her way.

"Fine, I'm on problem number 17."

When Amy got home from her date, Dan and Sinead were sitting on the couch watching _Supernatural._ Amy tossed her keys on the table, then peeked around the corner, motioning to Dan with two fingers.

"Since when do you and Sinead get along?" Amy asked, remembering Dan's icy attitude towards the Ekat. Dan shrugged.

"She doesn't judge." He said, realizing as he spoke that that's all he wanted- someone that wouldn't judge him or what he could do. That wasn't something that comes along with the Cahill family. Amy absentmindedly watched her brother as he went back to the TV set. She was glad that there was someone in this crazy family that could be a better big sister than she was.


End file.
